A typical changed-color-arrangement image creating apparatus creates an image having a changed color arrangement by changing an image having a color arrangement that is difficult to visually recognize (referred to below as the original image) to an image having a color arrangement for which visibility has been improved (referred to below as the changed image).
However, this type of changed-color-arrangement image creating apparatus cannot restore the original image from the changed image. That is, the changed-color-arrangement image creating apparatus cannot restore the original image from the recording medium on which the changed image is printed.